Basketball and things that don't really matter
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: She was never a fan of basketball.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own League of Legends.**

**And yet another DariusxSejuani fanfic**

**Why? Because I can. /insert Katarina pose here/**

**But yeah... I just ship them so much for no apparent reason at all...**

**Hopefully, if this turns out to be too terrible to be accepted on the face of the earth, I'll come to my senses and edit it for the sake of mankind...**

**I hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

Sejuani watched dully as her team ran around the court, chasing the other team for one bouncing orange ball. One would think that they would rather chase after girls like the extremely talented and also extremely mute Sona Buvelle.

But they were all chasing after some ball that went inside hoops.

The only reason why the middle child of the Freljord family had agreed to be a manager to the Noxus Blood Invokers, was because her sisters supported the Demacia Blue Striders. And if there was anything more the albino middle child loved, it was to prove her sisters that they chose the wrong side. Thus she'd always been in opposition with the two.

Lissandra sat on the bleachers, her platinum blonde hair was gathered to one side and looked smug, like the perfect eldest daughter that she was. Ashe was talking animatedly with Luxanna Crownguard who is Garen's, the shooting guard, sister.

And she was at the Noxus team getting bored out of her mind. Swain, the team's owner and coach, was too weird to talk to and his live in partner, Emilia Le Blanc, was equally unpleasant to talk to. The woman looked as if she was going to get a strand of your hair and try to manipulate you with voodoo magic.

The Demacia team was composed of their top players and rightfully so as the fourth quarter was a bloodbath. The line up consisted of Garen Crownguard, the shooting guard, Xin Zhao, the small forward, Taric, the point guard, Lucian, the power forward and Jarvan Lightshield IV, captain, center and son of the team's owner. She forgot who their manager and coach were, but their mascot was definitely the Luxanna brat.

Aside from the fact that Luxanna had the same hair color as her sister, Sejuani also hated her because she thought herself to be some sort of superstar because she could do some pretty neat tricks with the baton. Once they'd been walking in the hallway and the blonde made a rude remark about how her indigo hooded pullover made the hall of the school like a den for homeless beggars.

At least her team had the same spirit of rivalry against the opposing team. It gave her even more reason to stay.

Her team was far less imposing, because other than the fact that none of them were related to the game owner/coach, they were all reared from street ball. Their captain and point guard was the 'Dunk Master' Darius. His brother Draven was the point guard, Sion was the tall and bulky center, Talon was the power forward and the 'beautiful' Vladimir was their small forward.

From across the court she saw the flash of red hair that belonged to Katarina Du Couteau. The red head was Jericho Swain's niece, but because of conspiracies within the family, the younger female became detached to the family. Her sister, Cassiopeia was the more mature mascot for team Noxus, but in all honesty, Sejuani couldn't be bothered with the proud female.

The fourth quarter was quickly drawing to a close and the star players of both teams had the entire place enraptured with their epic face offs and their run and gun tactics. Swain didn't seem to be all that interested with the way he sat on his throne-ish wooden chair, complete with red cushions and fancy arm rests. Apparently, the members of the team took turns in carrying it to the court to show off before the game started.

Draven was openly provoking the enemy team as they caught the ball. Darius kept his eyes on Jarvan, who held the ball firmly in his hands. There were thirty minutes left into the game and none of the teams seemed to be letting up even for a bit. Sejuani yawned as she turned around and readied the hydrating drinks and the bananas. She made a mental note that their point guard liked to be served first.

The bell rang out loud throughout the entire court and she turned to the direction of the scoreboard. Their team had won. Apparently Darius made the winning dunk and they won by a point; the score being, 100-101.

Swain stood up and clapped and Emilia helped him back to his chair when he staggered. She wondered briefly how the two of them made out. The old man never seemed to pull down the tall collar covering his face. From across the court, she could see Ashe and Luxanna sulking while Lissandra mostly remained indifferent. The older Freljord stood up and walked off, her longtime lover, a hunk named Brand followed closely after her. It wasn't everyday that Sejuani saw the male wear a shirt.

Ashe sighed and waved goodbye to Luxanna as she walked off and practically jumped into the arms of her boyfriend who's also a hunk, but he mostly all about facial hair. If she remembered correctly, his name was Tryndamere and Lissandra didn't fully approve of him. Maybe Brand saw the competition.

Jarvan and his team mates trudged to their bench, defeated but still had their heads held high. Three out of the five members were greeted by their respective girls who were icons in their own rights. Katarina, Garen's girlfriend was the perfect picture of a feisty rebellious red head. Senna, Lucian's wife, was sporting a bulge on her belly and before she got married, she was allegedly one of the best sharp shooters of her batch. Shyvanna was a controversial individual who stuck to Jarvan not only because he was richly, tall and not-so-bright but also because he was a nice bully-ward. Xin Zhao and Taric were the normal fan-people. They handled fans while the other three dealt with their other halves.

Similarly, team Noxus returned to their bench to get their bench and congratulated one another as they received bottled drinks from their unenthusiastic manager. Swain patted them all on the shoulder as he stood up and instructed Draven to take it. Apparently, Emilia was going to treat them to some beer and pizza because of a holiday that will lead to a long weekend. There was nothing more than the individuals from their team enjoyed other than a good beer and pizza to clog it all up.

Sejuani stared at the remaining bottle of sports drink in her hand. She looked around the court for the last person who felt too important to bother going to the bench. She straightened her navy blue long sleeved blouse and hopped on one foot to regain her balance. Darius stood at the center of the court, looking as though he was contemplating on something. She tossed the bottle to him with an offhanded 'here'.

The bottle fell and he didn't do anything to pick it up. The manager frowned as she blew away the lock of hair that got too close to her eyes. Her short hair was her distinction from her other sisters but sometimes it did get in the way too. "Do you have a problem?" She asked in a snappy tone, but he didn't seem to hear her. He took a step only to fall onto the wooden floor.

The loud thud alerted all of the other members of the team. Swain hobbled over to inquire, "What's wrong, Darius?"

"Muscle cramp..." he ground out. He was the strong guy that a lot of trainees want to be like, but even the strongest of players get sprains and cramps.

Emilia walked over them and said as her face remained impassive, "It seems that you won't be able to join us, Dunk Master..."

Sejuani could tell that he didn't particularly like the woman either. But nonetheless, he resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to be drinking beer or eating pizza with them. Swain was particular with cramps and even though they weren't really threatening to the performance in future games, he ordered complete rest before the next practice session: no practice games, no horse playing and definitely no getting drunk on a long weekend.

"Well... You have been in the game since the first quarter," Swain patted the younger male's shoulder. "You are to stay in your house until the long weekend ends. We'll have practice after that..."

Darius frowned, but knew better than to contest. Sejuani was about to leave when Emilia said, "I think our little manager should take care of him."

If glares could kill, the overly pale Le Blanc woman would have dropped dead at the manager's ice cold one. Unfortunately for her, Swain agreed to the idea under the logic that she never went with them when they went out to drink and that she had a responsibility to take care of the members of the team. The team's owner was the only person that she didn't dare question. He kept her in the team and she relished at the fact that Noxus defeated Demacia in a game initiated by the latter.

"I trust that you will take care of our star player until he gets better," Swain said with finality as he turned to the rest of the team. Emilia, on the other hand, placed a hand on Sejuani's shoulder.

"This could be your opportunity to get laid..." she whispered to the younger female.

"Believe me, _Emilia_," she retorted with a mocking grin. "The only one who's really looking forward to getting laid, is you..."

The older woman shot her a venomous glare before Darius called their attentions. "I'm still down here..."

"Yeah okay..." the manager slung his arm across her shoulders, keeping his immobile right foot in contact with her left him. She half-dragged and half-carried the bulky player to the benches. Despite her small frame, Sejuani was actually quite strong. Swinging around a flail required a lot of her muscle strength and she made sure not to lack in that department.

She straightened his leg, with his foot on her lap. Grabbing the upper area of his foot, she pushed it towards his direction, applying direct pressure to the leg. When he released a ragged breath, she proceeded to massage the leg. "Better?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered and stood up, nodding as he felt normal as he rotated his ankle.

Sejuani handed him his shirt, which he immediately put on right after he removed his sweaty jersey. She frowned when he all but threw it at her. "I'm not your nanny, kiddo..."

"I'd be willing to bet that I'm older than you, manager," he smirked as she put on the shirt, picked up his bag and snatched the sports drink bottle from her hand.

"I have a name, dumbass..." she snapped as she took her own belongings and left. Somewhere between applying pressure to his leg and him getting better, the rest of the team had left. Normally, she would just go home and play around with her little boar, Bristle, but Swain had a way of knowing whether or not she did what he asked her to. The man had people he knew _everywhere_ and it made her wonder why he settled with someone like Emilia.

"I don't care," he drawled lazily. "Just don't get in the way of my relaxation..."

She scoffed and fell into place beside him. "I'm going to drink beer right in front of you."

* * *

There had been rumors about the Blood brothers separating homes. Apparently, Draven was all grown up and wanted to have his own home where he could bring the girls that fawn over him to. Darius didn't like people messing with his privacy and funded his brother's moving away. It was only then that Sejuani confirmed those rumors. She'd been a manager to the team for no longer than two weeks and she'd made herself accommodated with the skills and backgrounds of the entire team.

It was primarily for manipulation/blackmail if they acted rude towards her.

Nonetheless, Darius' house was cleaner than she thought it would be. His mismatched clothes were in hampers standing side by side by the front door. A red carpet covered most of his living room, the only place that looking lived-in, given the pile of pizza boxes and crumpled papers here and there. His T.V was on a glass table and under it was a gaming console. All over the console were disks with games printed on the top part.

The kitchen was surprisingly clean, except for the stuff scattered on the small table. His plates were few and neatly placed on racks. She expected oil smudges and molding stuff at the least, but there was nothing of the sort.

Sejuani removed her shoes before stepping foot onto the carpet, but the house owner didn't care about the dirt clinging onto his carpet.

He probably had it dry-cleaned.

Nonetheless, she put her shoes to the side and watched as he flopped onto the couch like a very large sloth. Grinning from ear to ear, she flopped beside him, making him move away a bit as his personal space was invaded. She moved her hips towards his direction, ignoring him and keeping her eyes on the television that was on a very uninteresting channel.

Not being one to lose, Darius moved his hips and bumped with hers forcefully, causing her to retaliate with even more force. He stood, surprised by her sudden strength and settled for pushing her onto the floor. As he met no resistance from her, mostly because she was too shocked to do anything else, they fell on the floor. The air was expelled from her lungs and she glared at him.

He didn't retract himself from her; he didn't look like he was going to let her go anytime soon. "You're awfully stronger than I thought you would be, manager."

She scowled. "I told you; I have a name."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Sejuani."

He smirked. "That's a weird name."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she pushed him by the shoulder. "Now get off me."

Her eyes were blue, he noted and they seemed to be forever smaller than they should be, because her face was in a permanent frown. "Why? Never had a man on top of you like this?"

The innocent pink tint that blatantly dusted her cheeks affirmed his hypothesis. It made him grin and loom over her even more. She pushed him, more forcefully this time and boy, did she have some strength in her. Darius tried to remember where he'd heard her name from, but no such thing for him.

"What? Not even a kiss?"

This time, her eyes flashed dangerously and her knee came in contact with his crotch, hard enough for him to feel it there, but soft enough to keep him from actually getting hurt. "Say that again?" Her voice was sugary sweet, but her knee was slowly ascending up his crotch. "I always heard that_boys_ were vulnerable here."

Immediately, he pulled away from her, sitting on the couch and focusing his eyes on the television. Sejuani picked herself up and sat the farthest she could from him.

Eventually, she stood up and made a beeline for the kitchen. "Make me a sandwich," he called after her and she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your nanny, superstar wannabe," she snapped.

"That would be my brother," he bent his head backwards and saw her upside down figure in his line of sight. A grin was on his face as he added, "Miss Virgin..."

He received a piece of lettuce as a reply from her.

"So tell me," he completely abandoned the show and focused solely on her. He was kneeling, facing the comfy back of his couch as he continued, "Why'd you agree to become the manager of our team?"

"Swain pays good," she replied simply.

"Didn't you get the same offer from Jarvan?" He asked; when she sighed, he knew he hit some sort of nerve. Being around Swain and Le Blanc made him even more perceptive than he originally was (which wasn't really much).

"He doesn't know me..." she replied irritably. "Shut up, would you?"

"Why?"

"You're being a kid..."

"You're being grumpy."

She groaned and shoved the sandwich to him. "Stuff this in your gobble and leave me alone."

He'd admit that seeing ham and mustard surprised him. "I still had these stuff?"

"Not my fridge," she reminded him.

He was silent for a moment and faced her fully. She kept on sending him sidelong glances before turning back to the television. Finallry, Darius just asked , "Why'd you agree to be our manager?"

For a moment, she thought that he might be inflicted with Alzheimer's but rolled her eyes at him. "Because Lissandra and Ashe support the other team," she replied, exasperated. "Now will you shut up?"

Darius grinned. "I don't think so, Sejuani..."

* * *

It had only taken a stolen bottle of beer before Darius managed to have some of it slide down his throat. Whenever Sejuani stood up to get herself a bottle, she found herself taking two.

"Dare," he said in a deep voice, but clearly laden with alcohol.

"I dare you to stop moving so I can flick your nose!"

He groaned, but didn't move anyway. But to be sure, she held his chin and prepared her flicking fingers. They counted to three out loud before she lingered and counted to five before flicking his forehead.

"Damn," he muttered. "I'll get you for that!"

"Truth~!" Sejuani sang smugly.

Beer did wonders on both of their reluctance earlier.

"Who..." he thought for a while before getting an idea. "Who is your first kiss?"

At that question, she turned wide awake. She looked away and replied, "I don't have one. So stop pestering me." She snatched the bottle from his hand and thought long and hard about how Swain was going to scold her for letting him drink beer.

Darius didn't like it. There was no scientific evidence that said that beer made muscle cramps bad.

"What's your problem? He asked, eyes flashing dangerously. He was getting his beer no matter what she said. "If you don't like the game then don't play."

"Why the hell are you so concerned over my life anyway?"

"The hell? You're the one who called the truth thing!"

"Then why ask that?!"

"Oh I'm sorry," he mocked a curtsy. "You didn't tell me there were rules."

"Just..." she placed all the bottles on the table. "Just shut up."

"I don't understand you women..."

"You don't have to..."

They were silent for a while until Sejuani caved in. Maybe it was the beer. Maybe it was because she never told anyone about it. But either way, this Dunk Master that she barely knew was high on beer like her and maybe she could tell him.

"No one knows about it," she started. "We didn't really kiss, but I was so in love with one guy at one point in my life. But he was involved in shady business and he died just like that." She sighed and brought four bottles along with her as she sat in front of him. "You probably wouldn't understand."

"That you're suddenly sober? No." He shook his head as he took a swig of his beer. "The being without a first kiss? Yes."

"Oh?" Her eyes lit up with interest, but were still smaller.

"Don't you go around teasing me that I'm a virgin in front of the team, would you?" He tried to sound threatening, but all he managed was a loud hiccup.

Sejuani laughed then. She didn't expect him to be so straightforward in such things. She put aside her empty beer bottle and the other one that was perfectly untouched. "We can't have that. You're the Dunk Master of team Noxus..."

Before he could say anything more, she lightly pressed her lips against his.

* * *

The long weekend gave way to a grueling training session. The members of the team were on the court, passing and dribbling and shooting. Swain was on his throne-ish chair once more and Emilia was sitting right beside him.

Sejuani watched them chase for an orange ball yet again. Why couldn't they have more balls? She certainly saw nothing wrong with that. To her right, she could feel the stare of Le Blanc concentrated solely on her, but she chose to ignore it. The woman was clearly just looking for gossip.

But you don't get that when you live with Jericho Swain.

When the owner/coach of the team called for a water break, she stood up and stretched out her arms. The light caught on something on her left hand and Emilia narrowed her eyes. On the white-haired girl's left ring finger was the tell tale sign of a couple ring.

"My, I didn't think you were into childish things, manager," she remarked with a raised brow.

Sejuani smirked as the last one approached her and told the older woman pointedly, "She has a name," he took his water bottle from the blue-eyed girl and said, "She's Sejuani; use it."

Swain chuckled. "Didn't I tell you dear Emilia?"

She frowned and turned to Darius who was retreating from the bench to stretch out his arms. She saw a similar ring on his left ring finger as the light caught on it. She clucked her tongue at their manager. "You really got laid?"

The owner/coach shook his head. "Dear, now we all know that not everyone is like you..." he scolded lightly. "Well... except Jarvan..."

* * *

**I don't know what I did here... AGAIN!**

**Especially at the ending part... XD**

**Again, I tried to keep them in character... KEYWORD: tried... XD**

**I blame Bear Cavalry Sejuani for this and the fact that I'm starting to think about studying Darius...**

**Also I haven't tried this laid back (it's already laid back for me... XD) and this writing-something-without-a-concrete-idea-in-mind thing...**

**So yeah I apologize if it's so downright terrible again... XD**

**But hey, leaving a REVIEW is free and it could possibly help me improve as I tread on this path...**

**So please do not hesitate to leave one and feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated... =D**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this fic~!**

**See you in between pages again! =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	2. Chapter 2

Sejuani watched from the shade as the basketball team paddle through the chlorine-infested water. Le Blanc was sitting beside her and the older woman was trimming her nails as Swain sat on the lifeguard's place, but he was still donning his usual clothing: the long green robe and the mask covering half of his face.

And the albino figured he wasn't comfortable with having to be parted from even a single article of his attire.

She wondered how Le Blanc handled that.

But as Swain blew the whistle, she knew it was her time to act like a manager. The stack of folded towels were already beside her and she carried them to the edge of the pool. One by one the players got off the pool in their swimming shorts. Draven in particular, flexed his muscles a bit before getting the towel from her. He also opened his mouth to make some (undoubtedly) impolite remark, but was stopped by his brother's hand gripping on his shoulder.

"You got something to say, Draven?" Darius asked as he took the towel from the manager's hand.

"Nope," Draven drawled out as he moved towards the shade. "Draven was just lingering..."

Darius wrapped himself in the towel and headed towards the shade, Sejuani following right behind him. Although the two of them were officially dating and all of the privileges that go with it, they were discreet about it. None of them were showy or clingy or hands-all-over one another when in practice. And Swain respected that the two of them took the basketball team seriously.

Le Blanc got off her spot from the shed to keep from getting wet and took out her parasol to meet Swain halfway back. She was wearing a two-piece bikini that showed off her (oddly) toned body. She wasn't flabby or wrinkly like most of them thought because they all knew that Swain was rather old and Le Blanc was near his age, but she was as fit as a twenty-year old model.

Vladimir had once told her while he was passing by the bench during a practice that Le Blanc must have had some serious cosmetic surgery to have all her sagging skin straightened up.

"At this rate," he'd said back then. "She'd be in debt before she could siphon out all of the coach's money."

Sejuani wondered how rich Swain could be. But then again, she really didn't care.

"Alright boys," Swain announced in that same raspy voice. "We'll be having a few more drills this afternoon and after that it's back to the court for us tomorrow. The Blue Striders are also getting ready for the next few games this year. We can't afford to slack off. Go have your lunch and meet back here at about two later."

They all gave their assent and proceeded to get out of the pool area to buy some lunch, completely topless and with nothing but their swimming shorts to cover their bodies. And a towel either hanging from one shoulder or their necks. Darius, in the meantime was sitting on the bench and dried his hair with the towel. Sejuani took out a pack from her bag. She handed one of two square containers to Darius who took it with a silent word of gratitude and Draven stared at her expectantly.

When she sat down on the dry part of the bench, the younger brother asked, "What about Draven?"

"Don't you have someone to make this for you?" His brother asked curtly. "You have a lot of girls hanging around your place right?"

"Yeah but all they do is burn Draven's stove," the younger male whined.

Sejuani took out another container and handed it to him. "Here," she said curtly. "I had an extra serving."

The younger of the Blood Brothers grinned his usual cocky grin and said, "Why thank you, sister-in-law..."

The look that Darius gave her afterward did little to keep her from blushing any more. She cleared her throat and Darius playfully said, "That must be enough for us to get married..."

She lightly punched his arm and said, "Start eating."

* * *

At around two, Swain made them warm up again and Sejuani watched them stretch their arms and legs. Le Blanc sat on her chair with a strawberry smoothie in her hand.

"Ah it's so hot..." Le Blanc complained as she fanned herself with her hand. "Shouldn't you be buying us some refreshments, Miss Manager?"

"Don't you mean _me_ by _us_, Emilia?" She shot back.

"Well of course there's a me in us, Miss Manager," she said coyly from beneath her eyelashes. "Now," she said as she reached towards her bag to grab her wallet. Sejuani rolled her eyes quickly enough for Emilia to not see it when she turned back to the albino. She handed her a few bills and said, "There, go be a good little manager and buy us some beer."

Albeit rather begrudgingly, the manager took the money and headed for the exit. The sound of splashing water eventually faded from her ears as she got to the main road. There was a nearby convenience store where she could buy the beer. She counted the money Emilia gave her and approximated that maybe she could but a lot. She had no qualms about carrying them, but if they weren't cold, then what was the point?

Sejuani strode to the counter and said, "Get me all the beer this money can buy with an entire bag of ice."

The cashier stared at her funnily, but got to work. He took out two boxes of beer and a bag of ice from the freezers. After inputting the purchases, he said, "You have a dollar change."

She roamed her eyes on the lollipop stand and took two. The cashier nodded in affirmation and handed her two cherry flavored lollipops. She took the items and headed back to the pool. It was a weekday so no one was there to watch her trudge with the two heavy boxes of canned beer held together by a straw string and on the other hand was a bag of tubed ice. When she approached the pool, Le Blanc turned to her direction and smiled when she saw the boxes of canned beer. She then daintily cupped a hand to her lips, making Sejuani cringe as she called out, "Jericho! We have beer here!"

The coach turned to them and blew on his whistle, immediately causing the players to get out of the pool just as Sejuani was opening the plastic bag of ice. She was planning to submerge the cans in the ice but beer attracted them like flies to a corpse. She left a can submerged in the bag of ice and moved away. Le Blanc was in Swain's arms and they were cuddling.

But it was rather revolting in Sejuani's eyes. Darius met her eyes and pointed to the pool with the can of beer in his hands. She nodded and took a can of her own. It wasn't cold, but she knew better than to deny him when he's calling her in public.

He sat by the edge of the pool, legs dangling to dip into the pool. The Dunk Master turned to her expectantly and patted the space beside him. Albeit reluctant to get wet, she sat down beside him and dipped her feet in the pool as well. Her first instinctive question was, "How deep is this?"

"It's an Olympic-sized pool," he replied. "So about 6 feet, I guess. Coach rented the whole place for the day," he tilted the can to his lip and took a hearty sip from it. "So we can take a little dip after."

She smirked and opened her can of beer. "I think I'm going to pass," she said, taking a sip of her own beer. "Swimming pools and me don't do well."

"Oh? The sun's out and I doubt an albino like you would be affected anyway," he joked. "Why the reluctance?"

"It's just that-,"

She was cut off by Draven pushing both of them down the pool, beer can and all. "You guys should go get a room!"

The albino could only scream and gasp water into her mouth as Darius somehow fell on her, pushing her further down the water. Her eyes stung and she flailed her arms to get back to the surface. When she broke through, she found herself going back down. She tried to grip onto something or Darius but her hands grabbed nothing but air.

"Draven," the Dunk Master growled. "You spilled beer into the pool."

"You guys were so secretive it wasn't fun anymore," Le Blanc said with a hand daintily placed on her lips. "Weren't they sickening, dear?"

Swain had nothing to say but, "Our manager's still not at the edge."

Whipping towards the direction of Sejuani, Darius saw nothing but bubbles on the pool's surface. He dove down and found a mess of white that was definitely his girlfriend (that sounded awkward for him to think even in his mind). She was unconscious and he opted to pull her by the wrist towards the edge. He held her securely by the hip and kept her head from lolling down to the water.

The other members of the Blood Invokers looked rather worried as their captain dragged their albino manager to the edge. Draven was the first one to help her out by putting a hand under her arms and pulling her up, careful to keep her from hitting any part of the pool's edge. He placed her on her back and Darius took it from there. He pounded on her chest, and then blew into her mouth. After water came out from the corners, he sighed in relief.

"Towel," he said silently and Vladimir handed him a dry one. Sejuani sat up blearily and held her head as she'd contracted a dizzy spell. She started as something fluffy was wrapped around her and she was lifted off the ground. The world was a blur of colors and sounds. Suddenly she was on a solid surface and her back was pressed against something warm and sinewy with muscles.

"You okay?" She felt Darius's chin on her head, the stubble on it was lightly poking her scalp.

She nodded and shivered. "I can't swim," she admitted hoarsely.

"And that's our cue," he said as he got off her embrace and put on his shirt and walking shorts. He was still a bit dripping wet and the shirt clung to his torso tightly. "Coach," he told Swain, "I won't be around for practice tomorrow."

"Alright," Swain said. "Don't strain yourselves too hard."

"Make sure Draven gets home sober, okay?" He said to his team in general.

"What?" Draven protested. "Draven can't be drunk tonight?"

* * *

Sejuani broke the silence of a kissing scene's build-up with a sneeze. They were on the folding sofa in his living room and watching some chick flick about a sparkling vampire who watched this apathetic girl sleep a few scenes ago. She wiped her nose with a tissue she got from a box close by. Darius rubbed her shoulder and said, "This movie sucks."

"You could've gotten that BDSM film people are talking about," she pointed out. "They say it's nice."

"You should've told me earlier," he retorted and reached out for another can of beer. When she sneezed again he sighed and put a blanket on both of them.

"So you can't swim huh?" Darius teased.

She wiped her nose again and threatened, "Stop. It's bad enough that the whole team saw that. I don't need to have you teasing me about that." Sejuani sneezed again and he ruffled the top of her head.

"I could teach you. I'm sure we can find a pair of floaters your size and a board to go with that," he continued.

Then she glared at him and with her watery eyes and slightly pinkish nose, it was hard to take her seriously. She made a feeble attempt of pushing him away. Groaning, the manager said, "You're going to get infected with my virus..."

He shrugged and asked, "Do you want to be cold tonight?"

"It's not that cold..." as if on cue, she shivered and Darius gave out a triumphant chuckle as he pulled her closer to his chest. "But I wouldn't mind this," she whispered. "I don't want swimming lessons."

"What then, that BDSM film?" He inquired not-so innocently.

"A beer would do," she rolled her eyes at him and reached for a can that was beside him only to have her hand swatted away. She glared at him and it was more forceful this time.

"You have a cold."

"You had a sprain and I still gave you a beer."

"A sprain and a cold are different," he said succinctly as he took a sip of his own beer. Sejuani frowned and turned back to the television.

"Are you sure you can't get that mainstream BDSM film?" She asked and glanced up at him.

Darius had a feline smirk on his face and replied, "Let me see..."

* * *

**Okay so I know it's completed at the status thing, but I just _had_ to post this because I'm planning to make this a one-shot request thing thing... I dunno what it's called... XD But moving on...**

**Here's how it will work, you guys will tell me a prompt word or a scenario that you want portrayed through the Darius-Sejuani pairing... I know they're not popular and you'd rather read Garen-Katarina or Ezreal-Lux or Veigar-Lulu or Zed-Syndra or whatever strikes your fancy... I_ might_ think about putting them in the given scenario if they fit... But if you request a pairing then I will automatically ignore your request because element of surprise... I will have to warn you that I am not a very good player and I haven't used most Champions so if I'm to write something about them here, they will most probably be OoC...**

**Anyway let's recap that: you send me a prompt or scenario through a review (but please don't forget to leave a legitimate review I might have to forfeit on this entire thing if I get too many requests) and if the shoe fits, I'll give it to a pairing I think would work... **

**Also I won't be changing the complete status and the title and the summary but I will probably change the rating if I see a prompt/scenario that's a bit too mature in my mind... I might add a few more characters but that depends and we'll see...**

**So please do not hesitate to leave one and feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated... =D Also leave your request and again DON'T PUT THE PAIRING YOU WANT OR I WILL IGNORE YOUR REQUEST... But mostly leave me a review about this chapter... It makes me happy... XD**

**Thanks for reading this fic~!**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	3. D-S He was a poster boy

**I just received my first prompt (hype everywhere... XD)**

**Prompt: Jealous given by Pickle the Chicken**

**Pairing: Darius - Sejuani**

**Setting: Set in the universe of League of Legends**

* * *

_HE WAS A POSTER BOY_

.

This bit..._ fox_ was getting on her nerves.

Why the hell did they need to hold a press conference for A New Dawn? It wasn't like the short film was worth of all the attention. It didn't even cover the fundamentals of Summoning a Champion and meticulously manipulating them in the Fields of Justice. It just showed a lot of choreographed scenarios and reactions.

To make matters worse, Ahri was being smug about it. Just what did she think she was doing, hugging Darius' arm like that?

"Can we please ask, Darius a question?" One of the reporters raised his hand; a pen stuck in between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Make it quick," he replied.

Sejuani could almost smile at the curtness that her man was showing, but reminding herself that there was a bi..._ fox_ clinging to him made her blood boil a bit. Nevertheless, she stayed at the backstage and watched as the scene played out.

"Is it true that you are currently dating Sejuani of the Winter's Claw?" The reporter asked and the albino at the backstage blinked. She knew that Darius prided in his ability to keep his privacy even as the poster boy of Noxus (something that Draven was slowly but surely taking), but having this found out meant that they weren't doing such a good job of keeping it hidden.

Politics aside, keeping their relationship hidden from people kept either of them from being pestered for interviews that wanted nothing more than to peer into their lives. They just wanted to broadcast how Darius courted her, or how long, or what they ate for their first date, or if they had plans of getting married, or if they've had sex or anything like that. And both of them would rather not have that exposed.

"No," they talked about it once and decided that denying it would be better than losing those nights spent carefully evading Senior Summoners and other what not. "I'm not dating Sejuani."

"Why would he be?" The bit..._ fox_ grabbed her mic and painted a cocky grin on her face. "She's bland as muscular. She probably doesn't even have these," she placed a hand under her slightly generous (but not as generous as Sona's) bosom. "Darius is a grown man," she continued. "And he needs a _womanly_ body to make love to." The bit..._ fox_ gently turned his head towards her with a hand on her chin.

Sejuani wanted nothing more than to bash her pretty little head under Bristle's belly and mutilate her so bad the frost will have to be as cold as her bola to keep her body together. But instead, she left. Darius wasn't going to do anything in that interview and she understood that.

But by Serylda! She wished he could just tell them all that they were more than just dating. They were... They were... they were _together_.

Sometimes she wished he'd just come clean and they'd escape the situation together, the same way they escaped a lot of other situations together. What was the point if they weren't together?

She was being sentimental and_ weak_, but she couldn't help it. Not even the harsh cold made her immune to the affections of the opposite sex. And even though she donned armor and rode a boar with her flail swinging about, she wanted someone who'd bear with her and see through all that cold armor she always wore.

Sejuani entered her room and locked it from the inside. Bristle greeted her as she got inside and the albino tackled her boar to the ground. She bit down on her lower lip and tried to keep herself from crying.

* * *

A knock on her door woke her up.

Sejuani started and saw that the sun was setting from the view provided by her window. Bristle was snoring and she was sure she had a bad bed head and other things that disgustingly came with sleeping. When she opened the door, it was Udyr.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, cocking her hip and placing her hand on one of them and trying to remember if she'd slept with her helmet on.

He glanced at her over all appearance and said, "I would suggest you wash your face first, Sejuani."

She groaned and said, "What are you, my mother? What do you need?"

"I need you to wash your face and comb your hair," Udyr said sternly. "And don't put your armor on. There is somewhere I would like to take you."

The Winter's Wrath stared at him suspiciously before nodding and closing the door to rush into her bathroom. In a rush, she washed her face, brushed her short snow-white hair and took off her armor, leaving her in her black cotton trousers and her white sleeveless tunic. She put her boots on and opened her door again. They walked through the Institute in silence and she noted that there weren't much Summoners running about and figured that it must be because they were at the Chambers.

"There is a place that I was recently introduced to," Udyr suddenly spoke and she couldn't help but turn to him. "It's quiet and very calming."

"And why did you suddenly decide to bring me there?" She raised a brow.

The Spirit Walker turned to her momentarily before heading ahead. "Your... boyfriend is being involved with another woman, one that is more than inappropriate when it comes to the decorum you have been raised with."

She scoffed at that. "That's putting it lightly."

He ignored that snarky remark and said, "I thought it would be good to let you be kept away from such loud things for a while."

Sejuani nodded. They got out through the west exit and immediately, there was a large double-door that allowed the sound of running water to reach them. When Udyr pushed one of the doors open, she saw a large artificial falls and a river joining it. Someone extremely skilled in arcane arts must have built it.

They walked along the stone path and entered the cavern behind the waterfall. Udyr found a dry place to sit on and sat cross legged. He motioned for Sejuani to sit across him and she did so. Resting his palms on his lap, the Spirit Walker carefully instructed the Winter's Wrath to empty her mind and breathe slowly.

"Now," he said slowly, his voice echoing through the cavern. She nearly shivered when his voice reached the hollow part of her skull. "Tell me why you're so tensed and your body is filled with turmoil."

Albeit reluctant, Sejuani started, "I'm... upset..."

"Continue," Udyr urged.

"He... I don't like it..." she gulped. "I don't like how that stupid bit..._ fox_ was clinging to him at the interview this morning. It made me all hot inside... I was... jealous..." she admitted and exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was keeping in. "I... I didn't like how the... fox was clinging to him in front of all of that people that spread the word in Valoran. I wish I could cling to him like that and maybe kiss him in the rain." She scoffed and said, "That was childish; I know. But... we're more than just dating," this time she sucked in a breath that she didn't notice she needed.

"We're..." she stuttered a bit as air from the outside traveled down her spine and made her shiver. "We're each other's person..."

The arms that wrapped around her made her jump a bit and open her eyes. Udyr was no longer sitting cross-legged right in front of her. When she looked up she saw the familiar rough face of Darius.

"You idiot," he muttered. "You left before the interview was done, didn't you?"

"I was sleepy," she lied and he chuckled, his chest vibrating with the sound of it.

"Liar," he accused and kissed the crown of her head. "You don't like sleeping without me beside you."

"Says who?" the albino retorted.

"You did."

"No I didn't." She insisted. "You're being delusional."

"But you did say that you were jealous," Darius pointed out, still not letting go of his hold on her. "Come on," he slowly removed his arms around her and stood up.

"Where are we going?" Sejuani asked him as she took the proffered hand.

"Out," he replied and pulled her up.

When they left the safety of the cavern, she was blinded by a flash of a camera. She regained her sight and saw that they were surrounded by reporters from all over Valoran. The Winter's Wrath was sure that the mess of brown hair among the crowd was Udyr. He flashed her a smile and she only rolled her eyes. "What happened after that dating question?" She asked him quietly.

"I told them that we weren't dating," he replied as he took her hand and turned to her, completely tuning out the whole world around him and he knew that she loved it when he did that. "I told them that we're in love and we don't plan to be otherwise anytime soon."

She turned to him as well, her blue eyes completely meeting his dark and expressive brown ones. "Did they believe you?"

"With that fox clinging to me? No." His rough and calloused hand came into contact with her pale cheek. "But I think this will be convince them well enough."

He leaned down and let his lips rest on hers.

* * *

**So... How was it? Good? Bad? Extremely sappy that you want to kill me?**

**I'm sorry I wasn't feeling so well when I wrote this... XD Did you read the requirements thing that I put in the previous chapter?**

**For the benefit of those who haven't: you send me a prompt or scenario through a review (but please don't forget to leave a legitimate review I might have to forfeit on this entire thing if I get too many requests) and if the shoe fits, I'll give it to a pairing I think would work...**

**I'll label the chapters with the initials of the pairing in the chapter so you guys will know what you're getting into... =D**

**So please do not hesitate to leave one and feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated... =D Also leave your request and again DON'T PUT THE PAIRING YOU WANT OR I WILL IGNORE YOUR REQUEST... But mostly leave me a review about this chapter... It makes me happy... XD**

**Thanks for reading this fic~!**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
